The Epic
by Crazy but Still Here
Summary: I realize 'The Epic' is not a very good title, but that's what I call it. It's about Sadie getting kidnapped 8 months after the Serpent's Shadow. She finds the cure to Walt's curse and her captors give it to Walt and he is free of Anubis in exchange for Sadie's compliance. Sadie escapes and makes it back to Brooklyn House and cue story...
1. Chapter 1

**WALT**

Walt felt like his brain was about to explode. It wasn't a fun feeling, but this time he was happy about it. The god of funerals, Anubis, was finally getting out of his head. They had formed an alliance 8 months before to keep Walt's curse from killing him. However, a mysterious letter had arrived the day before with detailed instructions on how to break said curse.

He wished that Sadie could be there to get the good news with him. After all, she had been the one to get Anubis to get his act together. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned.

"Your head is a disturbing place." Anubis said.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to see your perverted thoughts." Walt retorted. Anubis had some very detailed ideas of what he would do on dates with Sadie if he had been solid. Walt couldn't stand the thought of him kissing _his_ girlfriend. Sadie had chosen _him_. Walt Stone. The thought still brought a smile to his lips.

"Shall we go find Lady Kane?"

"She's not here." Walt said. "Carter won't tell us where she went."

Anubis's eyebrows shot up. "I wonder what they're hiding."

**3RD PERSON FLASHBACK**

"_I'll do anything you want me to _do,"_ Sadie began, "if you promise me one thing in return." She knew she had her captor's attention. She hadn't been very cooperative lately. _

"_Go on." _

"_You will give detailed and correct instructions on how to break King Tut's curse and you will have them delivered to Walter Stone of the Twenty-first Nome in New York. Then, once I have assurances that your instructions are indeed correct, I will do what you command." _

_Her captors seemed to like that, so they did what she asked. She held her part._

**SADIE POV**

Brooklyn House never looked more beautiful to me. I took a moment to fully appreciate the 95 degree angle of the huge stone house; a moment I didn't have. I felt like I was going to die. I barely made it out of there alive. My side was still gushing blood and my head hurt terribly. My knees felt weak as I reached for the door. My chest tightened and I clamped a hand over my mouth before I could scream. I coughed; I couldn't get enough air. _' If I could just make it inside,' _I told myself, _'Maybe you can see Walt one last time.' _I knew I shouldn't think like that, but I couldn't make it any longer.

I opened the door and tried to be quiet as I made my way up the three flights of stairs to Walt's room. My head was spinning and I couldn't see straight. I winced as my shoulder collided with the wall, but this soon became a regular experience. I felt bad; I was leaving bloody hand prints on the walls. If I wasn't dead by morning, Carter would kill me. In spite of everything, that thought still made me smile.

**WALT & ANUBIS **

**(3RD PERSON)**

Anubis lead Walt down the main hall, exploring the house. Anubis claimed his 'senses were tingling', but Walt didn't think much of it. Come on, the guy had the head of a jackal most of the time. Never the less, Walt was still worried about Sadie. Carter was being uber-secretive about where she was and it was high time for answers.

Both boys heard a small thump from around the next corner, and Anubis-being the immortal he was- ran towards it. Walt decided to follow, but he was just a _bit _more wary. There were bloody hand prints on the wall and droplets of blood speckled the floor. Walt stared in horrified fascination at all the blood, momentarily forgetting what had brought him and his formerly incarcerated friend to that particular spot.

"Ahem," Anubis said from by the far wall. He was on one knee by what seemed to be a shadow. "over here, genius." He lightly patted the 'shadow' and it moved- that was when Walt realized that it was not indeed a shadow: It was a person, clad in black leather and curled into the fetal position. He didn't want to get too close before he had all the facts, unlike Anubis.

"Anyone we know?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." There was fear in the boy-god's eyes.

Walt's mind immediately jumped to a conclusion. "No." He knelt and turned the person over.

**CARTER**

_**Curses. **_Carter muttered. He had fallen asleep at his desk again. His sister had been missing for a week now, and he still had no idea where she was. He had to try to keep everything a secret, but his uncle Amos had found out. Instead of yelling at him, Amos had joined the search. The Pharaoh and the Chief Lector were the two most powerful magicians in the world and they still couldn't find her. _**I suck as a brother. **_He said aloud. Somehow, he'd find her. _**Maybe. **_On part of his mind said._** Shut up.**_The other one said.

**SADIE POV**

I couldn't do it anymore. _I was so close. _I could almost see his door but I couldn't take another step. _I was so tired._ My side was on fire. _There was too much blood._ I couldn't see straight. I tasted more blood in my mouth and tried to spit it out._ My hand came back red._ My knees weakened and I fell to the floor. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Walt's face. _Good bye. _

**3RD PERSON**

Sadie looked perfect. In a horror movie: Her skin was ghostly pale, her lips stained red from the blood that tricked from her mouth, and her stomach and side were cut open, revealing bent and cracked ribs. The only indication she was actually still with them was the slight rise and fall of her chest.

Apparently 'macho-ness' was lost for a moment between the two guys at the sight of the girl they both loved and fought over dying on the floor. Walt was the first to speak. "Sadie?" His voice cracked.

A tear rolled down her cheek, though her eyes remained closed. She coughed weakly, and the red trickle turned to a stream. Anubis lifted her head, but there was nothing they could do. They were losing her.

"Stay with us, Lady Kane." Anubis urged.

Walt activated an amulet and placed on Sadie's chest. It glowed; light spreading through her small body and illuminating the hall. She opened her eyes and whimpered.

"Walt?" She asked, dazed.

"What happened?" He asked in return. 

"I'm glad I got to say goodbye." Sadie mumbled, the affects of the amulet already wearing off.

"This isn't goodbye." Walt assured her.

Sadie tilted her head back and looked at Anubis. "It worked." She smiled slightly.

"_You_ got the cure?!" Both boys exclaimed in unified shock.

Sadie giggled softly like she always did when she saw someone's reaction to her doing something nice for them behind their backs. "Yeah."

Anubis, who came to his senses first, asked, "Who did this to you?"

"Magic." Sadie replied.

"Let's get her out of the hall." Walt suggested.

Sadie closed her eyes as Walt slid a hand under her shoulders and lift her up. She felt Anubis rest her head on Walt's arm, his hand lingering for a bit on her forehead.

**SADIE POV**

I felt a soft bed beneath me, but I didn't want it. I wanted Walt. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and tell me that it was gonna be okay. But I couldn't care about what I wanted; Walt was free of Anubis, and he was cured. That's all I wanted to see since the moment I found out about that horrid curse in the first place. Now he was free and I could die in peace.

I felt cold hands tracing my wounds. It hurt so bad. I wanted to cry- to beg Walt to take it all away. I remembered those hands; Anubis. It had been a long time since he had been himself. I knew I was being ungrateful, but I just wanted Walt. I couldn't bear to imagine what was going through the poor boy's head right now. I couldn't stand hurting him.

Pain and panic mixed in my tightening chest and I felt Walt's gentle hands hold my head carefully and stroke my cheek. After that, nothing.

**WALT**

Walt had to try very hard not to cry: Sadie was suffering and there was nothing he could do to fix it, and Anubis didn't seem to care. The boy was just inspecting Sadie like a lab experiment. Walt knew in his gut that this had something to do with the cure just being handed to them with no questions.

Anubis's grave tone shook Walt from his thoughts. "We're losing her."

"Do something!" Walt cried, all maturity forgotten.

"Get a healer." Anubis replied calmly.

"Don't touch her," Walt growled, " I'll be right back."

**JAZ**

Jaz had a bad feeling when she went to bed that night. Something wasn't right. She had tried asking Carter about it, but he had been super distracted. She woke to a knock on her door, and she realized that something was terribly wrong.

**WALT**

Walt knocked on Jaz's door, panic coursing through him. Jaz opened her door, only half awake.

"Jaz, I need your help." Walt's eyes indicated nothing but urgency.

Jaz grabbed her wand and followed Walt down the hall. He paused outside a door, and Jaz heard muffled crying.

**ANUBIS**

Anubis had no idea what he was doing. Walt had left him alone in a room with the girl they both loved as she lay dying. Her pale was face contorted in agony, and tears fell from closed eyes.

As she began to sob quietly, Anubis carefully drew her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her- to hold her one last time. He had to return to the Hall of Judgment, and he had to say goodbye.

**WALT**

If Anubis hadn't been immortal, Walt probably would've killed him right then. After strict instructions not to touch her, he returned to find her sobbing in the boy's arms.

"How dare you?!" Walt growled. "After I told you _very plainly _not to touch her, what do I find? What would make you think-"

Walt was cut off by Jaz's hand on his arm. "Walt, I know you may not like it, but she needed comfort." She reasoned.

**JAZ**

Jaz had never seen Walt so upset. She had also never seen so much blood on a living person. The thought of getting in there made her feel sick, but she knew she had to try. She moved toward Sadie and Anubis, still keeping an eye on Walt.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We don't know. She won't say." Anubis admitted.

Jaz put a hand on Sadie's head. "Sadie?"

Sadie didn't answer.

"I should get Carter." Jaz declared.

Walt glared daggers at Anubis, and Jaz made her exit.

**3RD PERSON**

"This is where I take my leave." Anubis told Walt. It was obvious he was no longer wanted at Brooklyn House, and he figured he should leave before Big Brother got there.

"I'll keep you informed." Walt promised.

"Good." Anubis nodded. And with that, he departed, leaving Walt with Sadie.

**CARTER**

A thump on his door woke Carter quickly. He opened to Jaz, her eyes wide in panic.

"We found Sadie."

That was all Carter needed to hear. "Let's go." He stepped out past Jaz and closed his door. Jaz lead him to Sadie's door and he mentally braced himself.

**SADIE POV**

Why wasn't I dead yet? I thought I'd be getting my heart weighed by now. I felt Anubis release me, and Walt take his place. I was vaguely aware of what was going around me, but I couldn't lift my head. I felt _so _tired. I just wanted this nightmare to be over.

**CARTER**

Nothing in the world could ever prepare Carter for what awaited him when he opened the door: His little sister lying bloody in her boyfriend's arms. He resisted the urge to cry; to run to her and stroke her hair, to tell her everything would be okay.

"Oh. My. Gosh." He breathed.

"Carter?" Sadie asked weakly.

Hearing her voice, Carter found the courage to go to her. "I'm here, Sadie." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"It's okay." Carter assured her. "What happened?" He asked, turning to Jaz.

Jaz shook her head. "You don't wanna know."

"Can you fix her?"

At this question, Walt raised his eyes from Sadie.

"I hope so." Jaz replied, holding back tears. She and Sadie had been friends since she had come to Brooklyn House almost a year ago and the thought that her best friend might not make it, and if she didn't it would be her fault- it was just too much.

**WALT**

Walt felt like he was watching a horror movie. Sadie looked so terrible, but he couldn't take his eyes from her pale face. As he stroked her tangled blonde hair, he counted her colorful streaks just for something to do.

He thought back to the last time he had seen her: He had gone to bed, and she was curled up next to him- not in an awkward way- and when he woke she was gone. He had gone to Carter, who had gone to Jaz, who had gone to Cleo, but none of them knew where she was.

After two agonizing days, Carter finally declared Sadie Kane missing. That moment had definitely put another entry on the list of moments he had been the most afraid. It was right up there with when she had died for two minutes in Dallas nine months earlier.

He tried to mask his indignation when Jaz shooed him out so that she could work on Sadie.

**3RD PERSON**

Carter and Walt waited outside Sadie's door, waiting to know something.

"I hope Jaz can fix her." Carter finally said what they were both thinking.

"She got this to get the cure; I just know it." Walt said sadly.

"Cure?" Cater was surprised. He had thought his sister had given up on that months ago.

"I'm my own person again." Walt declared; any pleasure a normal person would've expressed void from his voice.

"I'm glad to hear that." Carter tried to sound happy.

"But did _this _have to happen?" Walt cried in frustration, landing a solid blow to the wall with the side of his fist. "Ow." He said numbly.

"It's okay to be angry." Carter reasoned, surprised at how much it sounded like something Sadie would say.

Walt clenched his jaw as Sadie's whimpers and sobs came through the door. "Why her?" He asked miserably.

"Because" Carter paused briefly, "I know my sister; she never gives up." He finished carefully.

"You don't sound sure." Walt contested.

Sadie screamed.

"I'm not sure!" Carter cried, anger boiling through his veins. "I want to help her more than anything. I just don't know how."

**SADIE POV**

I was burning. Never in my life had I felt this much _pain_. I couldn't stop the _panic _from taking over. The _fear _of the unknown threatened to break me. I was no match of the _terror _my captors had instilled in me.

I wished Walt would come in and take it all away. _Dear, sweet, Walt. _I could never ask him to do that, even if there was a way. I heard voices, but there were no words. I listened for silence, but I couldn't scream.

**JAZ**

Jaz didn't think the blood on her hands would ever come off: There was no conceivable way Sadie should've lived this long. She knew she'd have nightmares about the white ribs covered in red sticky blood, the times during the process Sadie had stopped breathing, and her screams. Jaz would never be able to forget her screams.

She bandaged her up as best she could with Sadie writhing in pain. She tried to avoid looking at her face; knowing full well that she'd start crying. She pocked her head into the hall and motioned to the boys.

"You can come in now."


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to say a HUGE thank-you to the people who encouraged me. This is a very special story to me, and the first one like this I've written. Special shout outs to these special people:**

**WithPaperAndPen: **Alert, favorite.

**KrcIceGirl: **Review, favorite

**QuikChik: **Favorite, following, review

**Clara: **Review

**Kammy: **Very nice review.

**Kammy, I wanted to thank you personally for your review. I'm glad you like it. I beat up on main characters in most of my fics. I appreciate your input as to spelling/punctuation. I need all the help I can get! **

**Anyways, this is the next bit!**

**SADIE POV**

I heard Walt's soft voice from across the room and I hoped he would come over. I wanted to run to him and let him hold me, but I couldn't move. I don't know what Jaz did to me or why, and I felt bad for her. I couldn't have been the best patient.

**WALT**

Jaz had assured Walt that Sadie would live, but somehow he had trouble believing it. She looked so lost and empty just laying there, looking at nothing.

"Is is okay for me to go over there?" Walt asked Jaz.

"Yeah. But be careful." Jaz replied. She took Carter by the arm and drug him out, despite his protests.

Walt had no idea how to handle Sadie, but he couldn't just leave. "Sadie?" He asked softly, walking slowly towards her. He gently stroked her hair and tried not to cry- she just looked so broken. He wanted to find a spell that could fix her.

Sadie's gentle laugh brought Walt out of his reverie.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Sadie giggled. She was smiling, but her voice was hollow and her blue eyes looked dead.

"I almost did." Walt replied seriously.

"You're blowing this-" Sadie paused, trying to shift so she could sit up. "completely out of proportion." She finished.

"Sadie, is this a good idea?" Walt protested. He put his arm around her bony shoulders to support her and she rested her head on his arm, exhausted.

"Maybe not." She mumbled.

"That's okay." Walt assured her, kissing her hair. He rested her head back on the pillow and she wrapped her hands around his arm.

Walt was taken aback; it was so un-Sadie-like. He had never realized how small she was until then, she always had so much power around her, he forgot he was twice her size, but now she looked like a child compared to him.

"Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

Walt wondered if it was the best time to be asking questions, but he wanted to know how to help her. "How did this happen?"

"Walt..." Sadie's soft voice cautioned.

"It's okay. Never mind." Walt said. "Just rest." He kissed her forehead.

**SADIE POV**

I had no idea how to pretend that everything was okay. Between Walt, who knew me really well, and my brother the lie-detector, I figured I was screwed. I didn't know how to cope any other way. All I ever did was pretend things didn't bother me. I couldn't very well tell Walt exactly what happened- the poor dear would feel terrible. I didn't want him to feel bad for something _I_ chose. Hopefully a plan would present itself.

**CARTER**

Carter had no idea how to do damage control. That was always Sadie's job. He had barely managed to hold off questions while Sadie was missing, but now that she was back and Walt had disappeared into her room and made it quite plain he wasn't coming out, Carter had his hands full. Lying wasn't his strong suit, but he had to try-for Sadie.

**JAZ**

"You okay?" Cleo asked Jaz as as Jaz curled up on a couch in the library.

"I will _never _unsee that." Jaz muttered, more to herself then to Cleo.

"What?"

"Sadie's blood." Jaz shuddered.

"She's back?" Cleo's dark eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah. She got back late last night."

"Gosh. Is she okay?"

"I hope so." Jaz really didn't feel like going into detail.

"Anything I can do?" Cleo wanted to help her friend, but she was better with books than people.

"Maybe we could help Carter with damage control. The poor sucker has no idea what he's doing." Jaz had to smile- remembering Carter scrambling to do Sadie's jobs. It was funny in a sad way.

"Okay." Cleo had no idea what she was getting into.

**WALT**

Walt hoped it was 'crisis averted', Sadie was asleep and she seemed to be fine. He wanted her to be okay. He knew that she should see a shrink, but if this was a magic-related problem, no psychotherapist could help her. He was prepared to do whatever he could to help, but she'd have to talk first.

She stirred, a tear tracing down her pale cheek. She curled into a ball on her side, and her fingers found Walt's arm again. She whimpered, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She needed Walt's help.

**SADIE POV**

_I couldn't go back there. I wouldn't. The things they did- I'm a lady. _Please. _I had no idea what I was doing, telling them I'd do anything. I just wanted Walt to be okay. _

_They loomed over me, whispering spells and curses that set my body on fire. I tried to scream, but I had no voice. My vision blurred as the familiar cracks resounded-the sound of my ribs being broken again. I would never escape. I had a nice dream about Walt, though. He and Anubis were separate, and I got to talk to them. _

_Somehow, what had happened transferred to my dream, and poor Jaz tried to help. Even on my dreams, I'm very realistic. Sadly, I'll never see them again. I hope they'll be okay..._

**3RD PERSON**

"Sadie." Walt gently shook her shoulder. "Sadie." He tried again.

Sadie tried to sit up, her breathing fast and labored. She stopped, falling back. Walt caught her and propped her against his chest.

"Sadie? What happened?" Walt pushed some purple-streaked hair from her face.

Sadie shook her head hard, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to say anything." Walt soothed.

"I won't go back." Sadie cried.

Walt tightened his arms around her. "You won't. You're never leaving."

She desperately hoped he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**KrcIceGirl: Review** **QuikChik: Review, (Just wait, she will. I'm doing a sequel inside this same story)** **sdesentis: Story Follower** **Kammy: review** **coolgle: Story Follower** **WithPaperAndPen: 2 lovely reviews** **Thank you guys/girls so much! I appreciate the praise and the tips! You can expect at least 2 more chapters, and if you have any more ideas for this fic or a different one you'd like me to do I'd love to hear from you.** ************************************************** *********************************

(TIME LAPSE approx.4 days)

**SADIE**

**3RD PERSON**

Sadie stood in front of the mirror in her room and sighed. Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, she knew she looked less than healthy: Her shirt hung loosely from her bony shoulders and her makeup barely disguised her dark circles and purple bruises on her neck.

She knew she wouldn't be able to slip into breakfast undetected, so she decided to go in the back and make a quiet entrance. Lucky for her, everyone was engrossed in conversation. Carter was going over a lesson plan with Walt, Jaz and Cleo were debating whether to allow Khufu into the library again, and the ankle-biters were chattering about some spell or another.

**SADIE POV**

I watched as my brother laughed at something Walt said, and I can honestly say that the sound of my two favorite people in the world laughing together like normal friends was one of the best sounds ever. I know that sounds mushy and odd, but neither one of them laughed as much as they should. Sadly, I didn't get to enjoy their laughter for long because Julian noticed me. Then chaos ensued.

"Oh my gosh! Sadie's back!" Julian yelled. Immediately Felix and the ankle-biters converged on me, all talking at once.

"Hey!" I have a feeling I didn't sound quite as energetic as I'd have hoped.

Julian waded through the mass of kids to give me a hug. He looked at me weird but grinned non the less. "Good to see you." Gosh, even though he was almost a year younger than me, he sounded so mature. He was taller than me now, too. I missed a lot.

"Good to see you, too, Julian." I replied.

Cleo and Jaz shoved Julian out of the way [well, Jaz did] and tackled me into a group hug. "Ow...guys..." I gasped, saying a quick prayer for my newly mended ribs. "Need...air."

"Sorry." Cleo apologized, releasing me.

"You're okay?" Jaz asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." I assured her. It was the truth; the sun was shining, it was a lovely 60 degree day and I was back with the people I loved.

"Good." Jaz smiled. Cleo waved as Jaz drug her off to where Khufu was trying to eat something I couldn't see.

I'm afraid what happened next wasn't so pretty: I got cornered by Carter.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was, Sadie Kane? You almost died! What if-"

Bless his heart, Walt stopped my maniacal brother.

"Cut it out, Carter." He said sternly.

"I _am_ sorry." I said. I didn't like doing that to poor Carter. It's not fair to him that I can't stay out of trouble. "I was being stupid and reckless. I shouldn't have left without telling you." That was about all I could say before I would start to cry and I didn't want to do that in present company.

Carter still looked upset, but Walt took my hand. "There's no need to get upset." He scolded me gently. "Carter?" He prompted my brother.

"I'm sorry,too, Sadie. I shouldn't have gone off at you." Carter said. I released Walt's hand as Carter pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his chest [as he had gotten much taller] and enjoyed the feeling of familial affection. And for the first time ever, he said the words rarely spoken in the Kane family.

"I love you."


	4. 4: What Happened

"Ah, Sadie Kane. You have accepted my offer?" The ghost of Vlad Menshikov said. "At last, you made the right decision."

"Yes, yes, yes. Let's get on with it." Sadie replied.

"As you know, it was my ancestors who placed the curse on king Tutankhamun, ending his life. The curse and the cure have been passed down through the ages, the cure falling to me. And now-"

"Enough with the bloody theatrics!" Sadie shouted. She tried to keep her confidence, but she would give almost anything to have her brother here to back her up.

"All right. All right." Vlad sighed wearily. He motioned for two magicians to step forward and they grabbed Sadie's arms. "Remember, all knowledge comes with a price."

"Lady Kane, you haven't been very willing, now have you?" Vlad admonished as he floated around the room. "It's starting to seem like you don't want to help poor Walter."

Sadie would've punched him if she wasn't tied down to the bed with spells. Vlad's magicians had been casting spells and curses tirelessly for the past two days, leaving Sadie bruised and weakened. "No. I do want to help him." Sadie sat up as much as she could. She may be weak, but she still had her dignity. "I'll do anything you want me to do," Sadie began, "if you promise me one thing in return." She knew she had Vlad's attention now.

"Go on."

"You will give detailed and correct instructions on how to break King Tut's curse and you will have them delivered to Walter Stone of the Twenty-first Nome in New York. Then, once I have assurances that your instructions are indeed correct, I will do what you command."

"Very well. I will enjoy this."

Screams echoed off the stone walls and laughter followed. Four days after the deal, Sadie was bloodied and broken- waiting to die. Vlad and his magicians seemed to tirelessly enjoy her pain, their magic never ceasing. Spells to break bones, open veins, leave bruises, and break her soul. When they'd leave she'd try to remember things about her old life. "Walt, Carter, Jaz, Cleo, Julian, Felix, Alyssa, Shelby." She'd recite, trying to remember the faces that went with the names.

Sometimes she'd have nightmares and she'd cry for Carter. She wanted him to save her. She knew she couldn't save herself.


End file.
